deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Orlok
Count Orlok first poses as a nobleman from the Carpathian Mountains who moves to the city of Wisborg in Germany - he brings death with him as a result of his vampiric nature. He lives in a ruined castle high in the mountains and local townsfolk refuse to go anywhere near this castle, save for the film's protagonist, the young Thomas Hutter, the assistant of a Wisborg estate agent, who travels to his castle to show properties for sale in Wisborg. Orlok conceals himself in one of his soil-filled coffins and is loaded onto a ship bound for Wisborg. On board the ship, he kills every crew member until only the captain and his first mate remain. Later when the first mate goes to the cargo hold to investigate, Count Orlok rises from his coffin, terrifying the first mate who jumps overboard in fear. The captain ties himself to the wheel of the ship when Count Orlok creeps up on him and kills him. Upon his arrival in Wisborg, he spreads disease and plague, forcing the local authorities to declare a quarantine and provoking hysteria amongst the citizens. Orlok stalks and attacks Hutter's young wife, Ellen, in her room, but during the pleasure of drinking her blood, he is caught unaware by the rays of the rising sun. When he heard the crowing of a rooster, he suddenly realized his own flaw and was caught in the sunlight, which burning him away in a cloud of smoke, killing him and ending his reign of terror. Ellen soon dies after. Being a vampire Orlok posses superhuman physicality, fangs, and razor sharp claws, as well as control over diseases and some kind of telepathy. Battle vs. Count Dracula (novel) (by Tesla Man) The sun begins to rise behind Count Draculas castle, while inside, Dracula is lounging in a red velvet chair, taking constant sips of his goblet, filled with blood of a human laying dead in the corner of the library. he took one sip, crossed his legs, and flipped the page in his book. he took another sip of his almost empty goblet, and continued reading. he uncrossed his legs, to the sound of the library door behind him slam open. his book slammed closed by itself, and flew onto the bookself, Dracula didnt look the least bit suprised. still with his back facing the open door Dracula mummbled in a Transylvanian accent, "Ive been expecting you, Orlok." he stood up out of his chair and turned around, facing the stiff walking creature stumbling towards him. Dracula bared his fangs and stared down at his fingernails, he looked back up at Orlok, then squinted his eyes and grinned. Orlok, about 5 metres away from Dracula, opened his mouth and blew out hard, sending his deadly disease spreading through the air. Dracula just waved it away as he walked towrds Orlok, with his eyes narrowing down. he lurched, landing on Orlok and slashing him across the stomach, Orlok screeched in pain, and pushed Dracula backwards. Orlok raised his hand as a rafter swung down hitting Dracula on the head, throwing him to the ground. Orlok then raised his hands, and the whole roof collapsed on top of Dracula. Dust and smoke billowed everywere, surrounding Orlok, making him panic. then a sharp, clawed hand grabbed Orloks shoulder. Orlok turned around, salshing Dracula on the arm, making him bleed, Dracula began to collapse, so he clrawled to the table next to his velvet chair and grabbed the goblit of blood, drinking the rest of it. Dracula arose and raised his cape, turning into a bat, flying up a staircase, into a tower. Slowly, Orlok followed, waiting to get his free buffet of vampire blood. He finally made it up the starcase to the tower, there was a door between the stairs and the tower, Orlok checked to see if it was locked, and found out it is, then took a step back and raised his arms, sending the door flying. Orlok stepped into the tower, it was a cilynder shaped room about 18 feet tall, with a window boarded up. Dracula stepped out of the shadowy corner of the tower and took hold of the wood boarding the window, and ripped it off. The sun shone through the window, dissolving Count Orlok to just a pile of ash. Dracula let out a yell in Romanian, "Victoie!" Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Golem (How He Came into the World) (by CuchulainSetanta) No Battle Written Winner: Count Orlock Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Vampire Warriors